


Post-Mortem Reconcilations

by ZeeCatfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeCatfish/pseuds/ZeeCatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's better ways to spend an afterlife than drowning in angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mortem Reconcilations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanatic_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've last drawn anyone getting down to nakedtime business, which I hope doesn't show too much!


End file.
